


Watchman

by CollateralDamage9



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage9/pseuds/CollateralDamage9
Summary: Just a short poem that appeared out of the deep crevices of my brain. The poem is set in the perspective of Clarke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short poem that appeared out of the deep crevices of my brain. The poem is set in the perspective of Clarke.

The strings that hold me to you are stretching, but I can still feel them pulling at me. A smile, a quick glance is all it takes and I'm transported. A sea of reds, blues, and greens before me, scattered remains of the previous reality. They dance off my fingertips, akin to clouds of unfinished thoughts and feelings. Perpetually floating in a cavern of dark expanse until you finally set them free. You're the keeper of my true divinity... the watchman.


End file.
